In The Stone
by LoserParty
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS. Thanos won, half of the universe is gone, but Peter is not giving up yet. Peter Parker along with other avengers that disintegrated are trying to find their way back into the universe. Spideychelle, Starmora
1. Chapter 1

In the stone

"I'm sorry" I said as I felt myself disintegrate  
Then, I was gone. I don't know where but I couldn't feel or see anything. Then there was light and I could feel myself again but I didn't open my eyes.  
"Hey kid, you ok?" That voice sounded familiar  
He opened is eyes to a squint and saw the man who called himself doctor strange leaning over him  
He opened his eyes fully  
"Yeah, I'm good"  
He looked around, all he saw was orange, there where no walls and no roofs but still everything was orange  
"Where's Mr. Stark?" I asked in a slight panic  
"Probably still on titan" the wizard answered  
"If we aren't on titan... then where are we?"  
"I don't know"  
I felt my stomach drop  
"Well how are we going to get back, aunt May might be in trouble and Ned and Michelle" now I was defiantly freaking out  
"Calm down kid, if we're going to get out of here I need you to be calm"  
"ok" I answered simply "Did he win, did thanos win?"  
"Yes, he managed to wipe out half the universe"  
"Oh man, this is bad"  
" I sent the guardians off to check out the surroundings"  
" Ok, so we just wait here and sit patiently?"  
"Yeah" he replied  
A minute of awkward silence pasted. I can't take this anymore. I spoke.  
" so what's your actual name?"  
" Steven strange" he answered sounding a little exhausted  
"Your last name is actually strange? So if your made up name is doctor strange how'd you get doctor? Where you actually a doctor?" I said with a sarcastic tone  
"Actually yeah" he said with no emotion  
"Wait what"  
He slightly chuckled  
"And you said your name was Peter Right?"  
"Yup"  
There was more silence, during that I remembered the feeling of breaking apart, the feeling I had in my stomach then the overwhelming sensation of pain , I remembered Mr. Stark holding me as my legs disappeared.  
I felt a tear role down my cheek as a squeezed my eyes shut trying not to burst out crying  
"Peter, you ok?"  
I took a deep breath in and opened my eyes  
"Yeah" I lied as I wiped my tears "uh Mr. Strange, when you disappeared did you feel anything?"  
"I felt something coming but after that no"  
"Oh"  
Just then the guardians came into sight, we got up and started to walk to them  
We stopped a meter or so away from them. There was the girl with the antennas, the guy that wore no shirt and star-lord ( I couldn't remember all their names. )  
"Find anything quill?" Strange asked  
"No, we went straight for at least 20 minutes then came back and there was nothing but orange, orange, oh and more orange." He responded  
"That's not good, shouldn't there be other people here?" I wondered aloud  
"There should be" Mr. Strange answered  
"How old are you?" The man with no shirt on said looking at me  
"Drax is that important right now?" Star lord argued  
"I was just wondering, he doesn't look any older then 15 so why is he here fighting people?" Drax shot back  
"I'm 17, not 15" i said  
"We're getting off track here" the doctor snapped his fingers  
"What track I see no track only orange" drax said, I don't even think he was kidding, he sounded genuinely confused  
"It's an expression drax" quill said in a annoyed tone  
"I can feel others presence here, but not close" the insect looking lady proclaimed  
"Uh Mr. Strange?"  
"Yes kid, and just call me Steven"  
"Ok uh Steven, can you see who's here? With your magic?"  
"Actually that's a good idea kid" star-lord said  
Why was everyone calling me kid? I let Mr. Stark do it because he likes to call me that but why must everyone else do it? For now I'll let it slide  
" I can try, my powers aren't very strong in here"  
" Mr- I mean Steven, could you check if my aunt May is here?"  
He nodded, closed his eyes and moved his hands weirdly. His eyes squinted.  
We all watched in anticipation  
"So kid-" Star lord started  
I cut him off  
"My names peter, not kid" I didn't say it angrily but it was close to it  
The lady with antenna gasped  
"His names peter too" she sounded awe struck  
"My names peter too" star-lord added  
He continued what he was going to say before  
"So, Peter, how different is earth?"  
"If your saying that footloose is the greatest movie I'd say earth has changed A LOT"  
Suddenly Steven gasped and opened his eyes  
We all jumped,except drax  
"Did you find my aunt?"  
Half of me hoped that she would be here so she could comfort me, the other half hoped she was still on earth, safe.  
"No" strange responded  
I didn't know if I was sad or not  
"But I did find a few other people"  
"Who?" Drax asked  
"Some of the avengers"


	2. Chapter 2

"Some of the avengers" Steven said with what sounded like hope  
"Woahhhh the avengers!" I exclaimed "I've met some of them, we had to fight each other" I said to all of them  
"I thought you where a team, why where you fighting?" Drax asked  
"There where these accords and Mr. Stark and Captain America split sides and there was a fight and-" I stopped they where all staring at me "sorry that was irrelevant"  
"Ok so how are we getting these 'avengers' over here and how do we even know where here is?" Peter Quill said sounding stressed  
"I can probably get all of them here" Steven prompted  
He closed his eyes, moved his hands and two golden circles appeared in front of his palms, he stood as still as a statue. Then he threw 5 golden disks out to the side and they all disappeared  
"Is that it?" Mantis asked  
"Yes, now they will find them and bring them here" doctor strange responded  
A few moments past I found my mind wondering off to other thoughts like  
Is MJ ok? And Ned? What will Mr. Stark say to Aunt May if I can't get back?  
Out of nowhere a golden spark formed a circle from just above and to the left of peter quills head, I stared at it for a moment and nothing happened. Then somebody flew out of the circle. He got up with a sudden movement.  
"What the hell" he said  
Wait isn't that the guy with the metal arm?  
"Who are you and why did I just fall into the floor!?" He sounded scared  
"James I need you to calm down" Mr. Strange said really calm  
"My names Bucky" he shot back  
"Uh Hey dude with the metal arm" he looked at me "you might remember me. We fought at the air port"  
"Are you the kid that climbs the walls" he asked  
"Uh yeah that's me"  
Suddenly 2 other ring of sparks appeared next to where bucky's was  
A person fell out of each of them.  
"Holy shit" the man said  
"Sam" Bucky said as he went over to him  
Woahhhh that's falcon  
"What happened?" Sam asked  
"Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff" Doctor strange addressed "I'm doctor Steven strange"  
Before he could finish another circle appeared  
Again someone fell out  
He had dark skin and was wearing a black suit  
"T'Challa you ok man" Sam said  
The man got up  
"I am fine" he said in an accent "Who are these people?"  
"Is that everyone?" Mantis asked Steven  
"No there should be one more"  
Just like he'd summoned it a ring formed and someone fell out, wait no. Something? It looked like a tree  
"I am groot" the thing said rubbing its head  
"GROOT!" The guardians said simultaneously  
They rushed to him and hugged him  
"I am groot!"  
"Oh man, we missed you" Star-lord said  
Groot looked around  
"I am groot?"  
I don't think he could speak English  
Everyone was silent  
"I am groot?" It repeated in the same tone  
Peter Quill frowned and put his head down  
"Gamora is dead" drax said  
"I...am..groot?"  
Peter looked like he was about to cry  
"Ok I'm sorry about for running the moment but what happened? And how did we fall through a hole?" Bucky asked  
"He's a wizard" I nodded towards doctor strange  
"Right" Sam said not convinced  
explained to them that he brought them here to try to find a way out  
Once again my mind drifted off into my own thoughts starting at , was he trapped on that planet? Then to thanos, what was he doing now? Then to MJ, I don't know why but I was really worried about her  
"Peter!" Other peter was standing in front of me clapping his hands  
I snapped back into conciseness  
"Huh" was all I could say  
"We asked if you'd met all these people, except groot"  
Everyone was listening  
"Yeah, I don't know them personally but..."  
"Who are you again?" Sam wondered aloud  
"I'm peter...Parker"  
" and why where you with them?" Sam pushed on with the questions  
"I went with to another planet."  
"What did you do?"  
"We saved Steven, met the guardians and then fought thanos. Then he disappeared.  
Then everyone started to disintegrate." I felt a lump in my throat "I was the last one to leave, I think..." the tears started to come now and I looked down but kept talking "I think My Spider senses tried to stop me from disappearing but it hurt. A lot." I couldn't take it I turned around so no body could see me. But I still felt them staring at me.  
Wanda spoke for the first time  
"Peter is there anyone here? That you know?"  
I shook my head  
"Peter... it's going to be alright" I felt a metal hand on my shoulder I knew it was Bucky  
But I visioned  
"Your alright, Your ok" he had said when he was holding me  
"I'm good, I'm good" I sniffed and turned around "I'm good"  
They all looked heart broken

"So uh did anyone get hurt in the battle?"  
Wanda looks down and fell to her knees  
We all rushed over.  
"Is she ok?" I asked  
She was awake, just...crying  
"He's dead" she sobbed  
Sam put his hand on her shoulder  
"We'll find a way to get him back"  
"Shuri will revive him, she will find a way"  
"Who died?" I asked Bucky standing on my toes  
"Vision" he replied  
"Oh day is just getting worse and worse"


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow the orange sky and ground got darker indicating that it was night.  
Most of the superheroes fell asleep instantly on the ground. there where only 2 of us awake, me and Wanda  
Wanda had made an Erie red light to help us see. The light was in the middle of us, we sat across from each other a little way from the group so if we where to talk they wouldn't hear.  
"So no hard feelings about the fight at the airport right?" I said as a joke  
She smiled "if I remember correctly I was the one throwing stuff at you"  
I shrugged "your forgiven" and she laughed.  
"You and vision where obviously close"  
"Yeah" her smile seemed to die  
"Sorry I shouldn't have brought him up"  
"It's ok" she said,still sad but shaking her head  
"Is Captain America cool?"  
"Yeah I think he was happy when he got Bucky back... only to loose him again" she looked of into the direction of the heroes "How old are you?" She said still not looking at me in the eye  
"17"  
"Really you look much younger. I'm 19"  
We smiled at each other  
"Do you have family on earth?" She asked  
"Yes, only my aunt. You?"  
"No. I had my brother but he died in sokovia"  
"We had to learn about what happened in sokovia at school, didn't sound like fun"  
I felt tired but every time I close my eyes all I see is aunt May, or or Ned or Michelle  
"You ok?"  
I snapped back  
"Yeah, Yeah I'm good. I think I'm going to try sleep now" I said with a yawn  
"Ok, want me to turn the light off?"  
"I don't mind"  
She kept it on  
"Night" she said  
"Night"

" ... I don't feel so good" I said  
"Your alright" He sounded scared  
Falling into his arms I said "I don't wanna go, please , I don't wanna go" his hug was warm, my legs disappeared so he had to lay me on the ground  
"I'm sorry"

I woke with a sudden gasp. Everyone was already up. They where staring at me... why must everyone always stare at me?  
"You ok kid?" Sam asked  
Ok this is getting annoying I'm not a kid  
"I'm fine just a dream"  
"we are going to head over that way keep walking for a while so hurry up and get up" said Peter Quill  
"I'm getting up, I'm getting up"  
Once I was up we started to walk I walked with , Wanda and peter  
I need to ask something in privet  
"Steven?" I said bringing him to the side a little  
"Yes" he responded  
"I know you said you couldn't find my aunt May, but could you look for 2 more people for me?"  
"I can, just later. ok"  
"Yeah of course whenever your ready"

I started to walk off with others talking mainly to peter and Wanda, they where nice Wanda was around my age and peter was just fun to hang around. Sam hasn't really talked to me much. The other guardians walked with groot talking to doctor strange. And I'm not going to lie, Bucky still scares me a little. And t'challa apparently a king so not sure if I'm aloud to talk to him  
"Have you noticed that nobody has gotten hungry yet?" Wanda asked  
"Yeah I noticed that" I said  
"Do you think we are actually dead?" Starlord wondered and we all fell silent "that was really bad I should have said that"  
"You probably shouldn't of" Wanda said nodding towards me  
"Hey I'm fine I'm not 5" I accused

We continued to walk and found nothing,just more orange. We all sat around one of Wanda's red lights.  
"What do you think is happening in the world right now?" Mantis said to everyone  
"My aunt is probably freaking out" I said  
"Cap is probably working on a way to find either tony, us or thanos" Bucky thought  
"Shuri is most likely working with banner to revive vision" t'challa suggested  
The list went on about who was doing what the conversation eventually drifted to the guardians and how they met  
"I am groot" he said in a sad tone  
"Rocket is still on earth, with Thor" translated peter  
"Is that the raccoon?" Bucky asked  
"Yes" drax answered "he would love to have that metal arm"  
"He already asked" Bucky responded  
Some of us laughed including me  
An hour or so later only me ,Wanda and where awake  
"Peter" strange whispered even though we where apart from the sleeping heroes  
"You want me to find someone?"  
I felt my face light up  
"Yeah" I couldn't get my hopes up but it was to late  
"Names?"  
"Uh try Ned first"  
Steven did what he had to do to find someone  
"What's he doing?" Wanda came closer  
"Looking for someone for me"  
Strange opened his eyes "Sorry peter, no luck"  
"Ok can you try one more?"  
"Sure"  
"MJ, her real names Michelle though"  
He closed his eyes and did what he had to do  
"A girl, huh" Wanda smiled  
All I gave in return was a smirk  
Steven opened his eyes  
"Is she here?"  
"She's here"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **hey guys, ok I tried not to do it but this chapter is really cringey. also need your advise, should I start to do others POVs? or just keep it through peter's eyes? tell me what you think in the review section. enjoy the chapter**

"She's here" Steven said

"Where is she? Is she ok? Can you get her here?" I had so many questions I couldn't hold them in anymore

"Slow down peter." Strange said calmly  
"Ok" I took a deep breath in "Sorry"  
"She's with a bunch of other people, does t look like she knows anyone though, she's fine and yes I can get her here. Do you want her now?"  
"Wait peter..." I turned to look at Wanda " does she know about" she gestured to my suit "this?"  
"It's ok she knows" I looked back to and nodded  
He sent out a circle.  
I waited in anticipation. What would she do would she freak out? Hate me for leaving? Be relived? Or would she-  
My thoughts where cut off when a golden spark formed a ring, a few seconds later Michelle came through it. She fell to the ground  
"OW" she exclaimed "what the-" she looked up "PETER!" She got up and hugged me  
"Hey MJ" I said chuckling a little  
"Oh my god I didn't know what happened and Ned told me you left the bus to go to the space ship then I thought maybe you went on the spaceship! Where did you go!"  
We where still hugging, she pulled away  
"Where did you go?" She repeated  
"I Uh... went on the spaceship with , then to another planet named titan"  
"Do you know what happened? Why only some of us are here?"  
"There was this dude named thanos and he wiped out half the universe"  
"And we're apart of that half"  
She hugged me again.  
"Ahem" Wanda coughed  
MJ pulled away from the hug a little embarrassed "want to introduce me to your 'friend'?"  
"Right, Sorry" I apologised "MJ this is Wanda maximoff, Wanda Michelle"  
"Oh my god, your an avenger I'm meeting an avenger. "  
"Hey you've met me" I argued since I'm basically an avenger  
She smirked at me  
" ok nice to meet you I'm going to go sleep now"  
"Night" I said  
She waved as she was walking back  
I don't know when but mr. Strange must have walked back and gone to sleep  
We sat down  
"Where where you when it happened?" I asked  
"Actually peter... I was with may"  
My heart dropped  
"She's ok right?"  
"Yeah she was worried about you didn't know where you went and called me and Ned to come over"  
"Oh man she's probably freaking out"  
I lied down on my back and put my hands under my head Michelle did the same but put her hands on her waist. Our her elbow was slightly touching the side of my hip.  
"So who else is here? I saw you had a camp going over there" she asked  
"We got a hole bunch of people"  
"Like?"  
"Few new people called the guardians of the galaxy, Wanda, falcon, black panther and winter soldier."  
"The winter solider?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow"  
"It's been a crazy few days huh" I said  
"Yeah it feels like only yesterday we where sitting in the school cafeteria talking about when the new Star Wars movie is coming out" she agreed  
I closed my eyes, or the first time in a while I felt safe.  
"I'm glad your here MJ" I thought about that "wait no the situation that were in really sucks but I'm glad that your here, with me" I added  
I couldn't see but I could tell she was smiling  
"I'm glad your here too" she got a little closer  
"Night Loser"  
"Night" 


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since I got to this place I had a good sleep. I think it was because I could feel MJ's presence, it was comforting. I opened my eyes to see that MJ had crept a little closer. I didn't want to disturb her so I moved as slowly as I could. I stood up to notice that most of the heroes where awake, all except Sam and t'challa; I walked over to them.

"Who's the girl?" Asked Bucky  
"A friend" I responded "should I wake her up?"  
"No let her rest" Wanda said  
"What are we going to do today?" I questioned  
"Steven suggested we try splitting up into two groups and search around" peter answered  
"I don't see the point of searching we haven't found anything ,during the three days we've been here, but flat orange plains" Bucky countered  
"I don't want to be the bear of bad news but bucky's got a point" Sam said as he got up  
We must of woken him.  
" then what are we supposed to do?" Mantis asked in an innocent tone  
"Wait for cap or tony to figure a way to get us out of here" Sam responded  
"But what if they don't know that where here" I said, everyone stared at me "well we all just disappeared they don't know that we're...Here" I gestured to our soundings "let alone alive"  
"Then what do we do in the mean time?" Drax commented  
"Explore" strange answered  
"Fine we'll explore. Magic man can contact us every night and if we find something he can teleport us" Sam agreed with a hint of sarcasm  
"Sounds like a plan" I said "who's going with who? "  
"How about us" peter said gesturing to the remaining guardians "Peter and his friend. Then the rest of you go in a group"  
I can't believe a legendary outlaw picked me to go with him.  
"That good with you peter?" Doctor strange said to me  
"Yeah" I nodded "I'll just go wake up MJ" I said pointing behind me  
"MJ? What kind of name is that?" I herd drax say as I was walking back to Michelle

I sat down next to her. She looked peaceful, I didn't want to wake her but I had to.  
"MJ" I shook her shoulder ever so slightly  
"Mmmm" she mumbled "what"  
"We need to go"  
"Where"  
"Look around"  
She opened her eyes and looked at me, I smiled  
"Come on" I stood up and put out a hand to help her up  
She took it and I pulled her to her feet  
"We've been paired with the guardians"  
"Who?"  
"I'll introduce"

We walked back over and I introduced her to everyone, t'challa was up now, then we split off into our groups  
We went one way and the others went the opposite.

It had been a while since we split and it was silent  
Michelle walked next to me and the guardians walked in front of us  
"So how long have you two known each other?" Star-lord broke the silence  
"Ever since high school started" MJ spoke up "how long have all of you known each other?" She gestured to the guardians  
"I think 6 or 7 years now" peter said not looking back  
MJ looked at me and smiled  
"New suit Parker" she said  
"Yeah gave it to me when I first got on the ship" I said smiling  
She bumped my arm with her shoulder somehow a few weeks ago I had gotten taller then her, she wasn't to happy about it. Michelle and I where talking about what happened during the battle with thanos when we realised the Guardians stopped walking. We stopped too once we noticed what they where gaping at  
"I am groot" groot said in awe  
"Mountains!" I said, happy that we found something other then flat land  
"They are not mountains, they are hills. Orange hills" drax corrected me  
"Who cares what they are let's go check them out" MJ said starting to walk. I followed her and the guardians tailed

"I don't like this" Mantis said once we came closer  
"I don't either" I admitted  
"I can feel something" Mantis replied while the ends of her antenna glowed. Her big black eyes opened, then she spoke in an Erie voice "something is here"  
Just then the hills moved  
"Woah what the-" peter exclaimed  
They started to get they just disappeared.  
"This place is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute" MJ commented  
There was quietness as we all stared off into the place where the hills had been. I felt my spider senses tingle  
"It's not over" I said  
"What do yo-" MJ was cut of when the hills started to rise underneath us and we all stumbled  
The hills kept rising and we all fell except groot who had implanted his feet to the ground  
MJ fell across me. Then the hills stopped growing. We weren't a long way from the ground flat land but we weren't close either.  
"Sorry" MJ apologised as she got up  
"All good" I hoisted my self into my feet  
"Ok so that was really weird" peter said  
"Hills are not supposed to move" drax added  
"I am groot" he agreed  
"we should get off the hill before something else happens" Mantis suggested  
"Good thinking" I responded

Once we got to the bottom of the moving hill we started to keep moving but not to far. We thought it would be good to show and see what he thought. It was almost night anyway. Once night did come we sat down and waited for strange to contact us.  
golden sparks appeared forming a circle next to drax

Steven's head popped into view  
"Did you find anything?" He asked straight away  
"We found hills that move" drax replied "just over there"  
Strange's head and shoulders came through the circle, he looked towards the hills  
"Well that's something other than plains at least" he said  
"Did you find anything?" MJ wondered aloud  
"Actually, yes" he responded  
"What did you find?" I asked  
"A stone arch in the middle of no where" he paused  
"Anything else?" Quill asked  
"Yeah. A green skinned women"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys, just wanted to thank you for reading my story and continuing to read it. I will be finishing this story soon though (3 or 4 more chapters) I will be writing another story though. Thanks again, hope you enjoy the chapter**

"Wait what?" Star-lord asked

"A green skinned women who has a really bad temper" the doctor repeated

"Hey, Gamora has green skin and has a bad temper" drax pointed out

I think this gamora might of been peters girlfriend or close to it.

I looked up at peter he was frozen, his expression showed confusion, sadness but most of all hope.

"How do I get through here? Do I just jump in?" Peter asked impatiently

made the ring of sparks bigger and then he stepped aside. Peter Quill ran through followed closely by groot, drax and Mantis

"Whos gamora?" Michelle asked

"I think it's peters girlfriend" I said shrugging

"You kids coming?" Strange asked

We went through together it was a strange feeling walking one place and ending up in another with in a second.

"Where is she?" I herd quill say

I rushed pasted the small crowd of avengers holding Michelle's hand so we wouldn't get separated.

the green skinned women was sitting underneath the stone arch with her knees up to her chest. I saw star-lord freeze about 4 meters to the left of her

"Gamora?" He said

Her head shot up and looked in his direction. She looked as surprised as anyone. She stood up and spoke "peter?" Her voice broke

He rushed to her and she did the same

They met in the middle and hugged. His arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. I looked over at the rest of the guardians they looked as surprised as Peter Quill did. I looked back at them and to my surprise... they where both crying.

"I thought I lost you" peter sobbed

"You did" the women said back "I died"

"I am groot!" He screamed as he rushed over to the green lady

The tree hugged her and Mantis and drax joined in

They were in a huge huddle

"Where's rocket?" She asked

"On earth" mantis replied

"And who are these people"

"These are the people thor told us about, the avengers... except her" Mantis pointed at MJ "she's his friend" then she pointed at me

I waved with an awkward smile

"His name is peter too" drax pointed out

I didn't know what to do they where just looking at me.

I looked behind me to see The avengers set up a camp with one of Wanda's red light balls.

Then I looked back at MJ, to my surprise she was still holding my hand. She saw me looking at our hands and let go, she smiled and looked down, I think she was embarrassed

I looked back to the guardians who weren't eyeing me anymore but catching up with their friend.

"You uh want to go sit down" Michelle suggested

"Yeah" I smiled at her. We walked back and sat down with the superhero's

We where talking about our powers when a loud voice interrupted us

"WHAT?!" star-lord yelled

We all went silent

"Guys you might want to hear this" Peter Quill waved us to come over to them

We all got up.

Once we reached them drax spoke first

"Gamora was just telling us where she thinks we might be"

"You know where we are?" Wanda asked

"I think so" the green lady said

"And where would that be" Sam crossed his arms

"I am groot" he sounded scared almost

"We're in the soul stone" she responded

All our eyes (except MJ's) widened and my jaw dropped slightly

'We're in the soul stone' she had said


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok so I did something a little different for this chapter, Ive written the first half through MJ's eyes hope you like it!**

 _MJ's POV_

"Let me get this straight you think that we're inside the soul stone" the man called Doctor strange said

"Yes, we are" the green women said

I had absolutely no idea what these people

-and aliens- where talking about. I decided to speak up

"Ok wait, hold on." They all stopped and looked towards me "what is this soul stone?"

They looked at each other as if they where deciding who would tell me

"It's one of the 6 infinity stones of the universe" Doctor strange answered

Though I was still confused

"And what are they?"

"They infinity stones are 6 immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe." Strange answered

"And why are they important?"

"Because, they are what thanos used to destroy half of the living universe" gamora said grimly

Oh. Ok now i understand why they where so shocked to find out that we are inside of one.

"Ok I get it now, continue" I said while rolling my hand

They kept talking about the infinity stones and how we could possibly get out. I looked over to peter ( Parker that is, man this is going to get confusing with two peters now) he look determined. His face in a serious frown, I gotta admit it, he looked handsome like this.

He saw me staring at him and looked towards me, his expression eased into kindness. I looked back to gamora and strange who where debating on how to get out

"If we wait for the avengers to find thanos and take the stone back, that is if they know that we're in the stone, how will they figure out to free us?" Strange argued

"What if they destroy it will that free us?" T'challa spoke up

"I don't know about that, it's a possibility but the other chance is that we're destroyed along with it" gamora responded

What she said hit me, if they destroy the stone there is a 50% chance that it will work and bring us back to the universe, but there is also a 50% chance we could die. I didn't like this thought, it made me feel alone, so I took a small step towards peter so that our shoulders where just touching, then I took his hand. He looked at me and I looked at him with an expression that he's never seen from me before: fear.

 _Peter's POV_

I could see MJ was frightened, she would of never held my hand if she didn't need comforting. I squeezed her hand in mine for a split second, to reassure her, then looked back.

"We should take at least a few days to plan, see if cap or tony does come then take action if they don't" Sam suggested

"I second that" Bucky agreed

There where more 'yeahs' And 'maybes'.

"Then it's settled. We wait two days, plan, and then once the two days are up we take action" said

When we all sat down we went in our own little groups Wanda providing a red globe to each of the camps.

The guardians sat in a huddle, gamora leaning on peters shoulder; the avengers and Doctor strange sat in one big group coming up with ideas to escape. MJ and I sat alone, next to each other.

"Do you think we'll be Abel to get out of here?" MJ said wearily

I paused thinking about what I should say

"I hope so" was all I could think of

"If we don't" she started and paused "you better hope we can find a book here" she attempted to lighten the mood

All I gave in return was a half hearted smile

She came closer and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You know if we are stuck here forever at least we here with really cool super hero's" I chuckled

She chuckled back "dork"

I closed my eyes and let my mind focus on MJ head resting on my shoulder. She lifted her head and laid down on her side, I did the same. We where facing each other, so close I could feel her breath as she breathed out. I looked at her and she looked at me straight in the eyes.

'Ok you know what peter just do it' I thought to myself

So I leaned in

And kissed her, she kissed me back. I felt her lips against mine.

Moments later we parted and I leaned back a little

'I just kissed Michelle Jones'

She smiled at me and I smiled back

I felt my eyes grow heavy as they closed and thee last thing i saw was MJ closing her eyes still smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the great reviews I'm glad your liking my story, hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **GhostApril1917: thank you**

 **jily shipper: I'll try post one or two chapters every day**

 **LokiForLife: I'm going to guess that means you like my story**

I woke up still next to Michelle. I propped myself up so that I was sitting, nobody else was up. Oh, wait no, there is somebody awake. Gamora was sitting in the middle of the arch like how we first saw her. 'Should I go and talk to her or just lay back down?'

I thought about this for a moment

I can't handle the quietness so I'm just going to talk to her

I got up and went over to her. She noticed me coming and smiled

"Hi" I said not knowing anything else to say

She looked up at me and smiled

"Hey" she responded

I sat down Next to her

"Your up early" she whispered

I smiled "Or what passes for early anyway"

She maded a half hearted laugh

"What's your deal kid? Why are you here with these Terrans?"

"I'm an avenger"

"Your an avenger? You don't look any older then 16"

"Ok I'm 17 and dubbed me on our way to titan" I half argued half laughed

"Who's ?" She asked

I felt a pang of hurt inside me, I frowned

"I didn't mean to upset you, we can move onto another subject if you want" she said

"No it's ok, he uh was basically my mentor and I guess I was like his sidekick" I shrugged

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. After I-" my voice broke "before I came here the last thing that I saw was leaning over me, crying." I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Before I met gamora's gaze again I wiped the tears and tried to forget about that moment for the time being.

"How do you know that we're in the souls stone?" I changed the topic

"Besides one other person I think, I know the most about the stone" she paused "that being the location and how it works"

"Where was it?"

"On a place called vormir," she breathes in "it's my fault all this happened if I didn't tell thanos where the soul stone was nobody would be here" she accused her self

"I'm sure you had a good reason" I protested

"I saved my sister from being tortured"

"See: good reason"

She smiled

We talked for a little while after that, About a lot of things. When Peter Quill woke up he came and sat with us. One by one when the hero's woke up they joined us only two people remained sleeping: MJ and Bucky.

I decided to step away from the big conversation about how we're getting out of the stone and went to sit by MJ, even if she was sleeping.

As soon as I sat down she opened her eyes and grinned.

"Morning Parker" she stretched

"Morning" I replied

She sat up and tried to crack her back

"Man sleeping on the floor is killing my back" she said

"You think you have it bad I have to sleep on the floor with this suit on, don't get me wrong it's amazing but very uncomfortable to sleep in" I claimed

She half smiled

"So, we gonna talk about what happened last night?" She asked

Why was she asking to? Maybe she doesn't like me like that.

"Did I over step?" I said contentiously

"No not at all" she shook her head

'So she DOES like me like that'

"I was going to ask you if it was going to become more than one kiss" she said

This surprised me, Michelle Jones just said that? I don't know if I should trust my ears, I don't think they're working

I was about to answer when called me over

"Hey Pete wanna come listen to our idea?" He shouted

"Yeah I'm coming" I got up and held out a hand to help up MJ

She gladly took it, I hoisted her to her feet but before we walked over I said to her

"We'll finish that conversation later"

She smirked at that

"What do you guys have?" I asked, I noticed Bucky was up now

"Well, see the sky?" Steven pointed up " it's not infinite, so if we some how get up there and try crack it it may give us a chance to get out"

"I think it's worth a shot" MJ spoke up

"So how we going to get up?"Bucky asked

"I can fly" Wanda responded

"I can use my boots, that have rockets on them" starlord said

"I could hand on to someone flying" I suggested

"I'm still in my suit so I should be able to get my wings up and going" Sam perked up

The plan was that Wanda would lift everyone in the air (except MJ) And and throw them at the orange sky then we'd all try crack the barrier with whatever force we had.

We lined up, Wanda behind us and MJ behind her. She started to count down

"10"

"9"

"Are you sure you guys are up for this?"

We all nodded

"7"

"6"

She started to ignite her powers

"5"

My spider senses warned me about something.

"4"

Then it felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach

I landed on the floor

"Ahhhhh" I cried in pain

MJ rushes over "peter, you ok?" There was panic in her voice

"Something...bad is... about.. to happen" I said in long breaths as I clenched my stomach

I saw that everyone was crowded around me

"Guys" I herd Sam say

We all looked at him

'Oh no'

He was fading away


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys gotten some really great reviews lately thank you so much to those people, and thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, got a surprise for you at the end ;)**

Before anyone moved Sam was gone, faded away, disintegrated. Everyone was panicking, what was happening, where did Sam go?! Will that happen to everyone?

"Oh my god" MJ has her hands over her mouth. She was as shocked as I was, and by the looks of it, as shocked as everyone was.

Then Wanda looked at her hand, it was turning to ash. She looked up, I could see the tears in her eyes forming. But before one could drop down her cheek she was completely gone.

"If I do not see you again, it has been an honour" t'challa said before he vanished.

Why was everyone disappearing again?! Was the stone being destroyed? Where we actually going to die?

I felt another sharp pain in my stomach. I flinched, and closed my eyes. It felt like how it did on Titan but worse, much worse. I could feel my Senses going crazy. My senses made everyone's panicking voices sharp and loud, but to fast for me to understand, it was like the world was going by with out me.

I opened my eyes to see groot, drax, Mantis and Bucky where gone.

"Kid" I looked at , he was disappearing. "Your going to be alright, ok"

I nodded then he faded away

What could this mean, why was it happening a second time, it didn't make sense, unless-

"Peter" Michelle said looking at her hands. No this can't happen, MJ can't die I need her.

"No no no, MJ" I pleaded

She looked up with tearful eyes, she came closer to me and hugged me tightly. I could feel myself starting to cry. This felt exactly like it did with Mr. Stark, I felt like it was happening all over again

I looked at her she smiled sadly, then all I could feel was myself. She was gone. The tears came flowing down my cheeks

"Peter" gamora said, me and peter both looked at her "it's going to be ok" she was talking to me

I looked at her and Peter Quill, both fading away, they pulled into a hug. I sat there clenching my stomach while the last of my friends vanished. Where did they go? Where they actually dead?

I was alone now, so silent. I hated the silence. I knew this wouldn't help but I had to do it, just to make some noise

"Help" I screamed out to nobody

It brought me back to when vulture dropped a building on me, I had screamed for help then too. Nobody was there just like nobody was here, but I got through it and I got myself out of the situation. Somehow I'll be able to get myself out of this situation too, except, if I did get myself out of it, would anyone else be here? Or Would I be alone?

I felt my self start to slip away, feeling my body disappear, it hurt. My spider senses made this experience one thousand times worse. Before I couldn't feel I thought of Aunt May. She must be so worried, she'd taken care of me and Now I can't take care of her, because I'll be gone.

I closed my eyes and thought of all the people that made my life great. I felt myself disappear, then darkness.

I had that feeling again, the feeling I had when I first got to that place, the feeling where I didn't know where I was and that I couldn't feel anything.

Then just like déjà vu there was light. Then feeling back to my body, then sound

"Kid... Kid!" A familiar voice said. I felt hands grasp my shoulders " come on peter wake up"

Wait a second... that voice...It's Mr Stark's


	10. Chapter 10

**guest: you know what, because you made that rhyme there is a surprise for you in this chapter**

 **GhostApril1917: thank you so much, means a lot to me**

 **PrincessNaina: hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **LazaruzThaOutkast: thank you**

Outside

"Tony" cap said, but I wasn't bothered to listen. I had to figure out how to get the kid out of the stone "tony" he said again

He grabbed my shoulder from the back. That startled me a bit.

"What" I said a little aggravated

"We can figure this out, we beat thanos, I'm sure we can figure out how to get everyone out of the stone" he protested

"I just need to think" I walked away and sat down on a rock

I reflected on what had happened in these past few days

We searched the universe, found a guy called red skull who Steve fought 80 years ago, ran into Loki who is actually alive, found thanos on the other side of Titan, we fought him, defeated him, took the stones, figured out that all the people thanos sacrificed after he obtained the soul stone was inside the soul stone and now we are trying to get everyone out of the stone. But how?

"Ahhhhhh think tony, think" I stressed myself. Then I had an idea "hey Bruce, come listen to this crazy idea" I shouted to him

He came over "what have you got?"

"What if we destroyed the stone?" I suggested "we could give it a shot but what if something goes wrong?" He thought aloud

"Like?" I protested

"What if it doesn't work and it kills them?" Bruce argued

"How else will we get them out?" I defended my idea

We brought together the team, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, vision (who Bruce, Shuri and myself restored) the raccoon named rocket, okoye, nebula, rhodes, Scott/ ant-man and a new girl named Carol Danvers But calls herself captain marvel.

"Ok guys got a crazy idea" I started

They all looked at me

"If we try destroy the stone or at least crack it, maybe just maybe it will let everyone free." I said

"that's a crap idea... but it's the only one we have, so I think we give it a go" Nat gave her opinion

"Let's give it a go" cap called the final decision

We designed a plan that would hopefully break the stone. Our plan? Let all hell loose on the stone, everyone uses their powers, ability's and strength and crack it.

"Are you sure this will work?" loki asked in a sarcastic voice

"Not sure might as well give it a go though" I defended myself

"Good enough" he responded

I tapped the arc reactor on my chest, and my restored bleeding edge armour covered me. We decided we'd use force first, Cap, Bruce/hulk, Captain Marvel and Thor would strike the stone one at a time. If that didn't work we'd move onto weapons, Natasha, Clint and rocket. If that failed then Rhodes and I would shoot out beams at it. Scott, okoye, vision and Loki stood to the side

Steve, hulk, Thor and Carol stepped up to the orange stone on the floor, they where in a line.

Steve acted first, he ran up to the stone and hit it smack bang in the middle with his shield, nothing happened. Hulk went next, he failed too. So did miss marvel (that's my nickname for her). Thor's new Axe would surely break it right?

He flew up with the storm breaker and landed straight down on the stone with blue streaks of lightning forcing us to look away.

Once it cleared we all looked to the stone. And what we saw dumbfounded us.

It was still in one piece, no crack not even a scratch.

"Wha- how-" Thor fumbled

"Well brother looks like your not the most powerful here" Loki teased

"Shut up Loki" he shot back

"Let's just go on to the weapons group" I said worried

Clint, Natasha and rocket stood with their weapons

Clint had his bow, Nat had her hand held guns and rocket had a massive machine gun that looked way to big for him.

"We gonna do this or what?" Rocket asked

"Let's go" black widow returned

They fired all at once creating a sort of mega blast, Clint's arrow hit first and as always he never missed, Natasha's bullets hit next followed by rockets

When the smoke cleared we could see the stone had been moved back by at least two meters but still nothing had broken it.

"Damn it" I cursed

"Well That did absolutely nothing" rocket shrugged

"Next" Cap called out

Me and Rhodes stepped up

"You ready for this?" He asked

"I swear if this doesn't work" I threatened the stone

We powered up our suits. Hands out...and..SHOOT. Two Light beams came from our Armours to join and make one huge Ray. We watched as it hit the stone then we looked away because of the blinding light . When the brightness went down we looked back.

I frowned "nothing" the stone was still in perfect condition if only visions stone was still in his head, we could use his power right about now

"Now what?" Clint asked the question everyone was clearly thinking

"We come up with a new plan" I responded then walked away

If I can't get peter out of there I'll be blaming myself for what happened for the rest of my life. The poor kid, I wonder if knows he's in the stone

"Tony!" I herd Cap call out "wait up"

He ran to my side and slowed down

"Tony I know how you feel bucky's-"

"Bucky is a 100 year old man like you, who I lost, he was just a kid, a 17 year old kid who I shouldn't have brought along." I snapped

"From what I herd you didn't bring him along, he took it upon himself to help you" Steve said in a calmer voice

"I shouldn't have recruited him when we where fighting" I started

"When we fought, he almost beat me you know, that's saying something, the kid has heart and obviously courage" Steve said back

I thought about that, even if I wanted him to stay, he wouldn't of, because he wanted to help me, so now I have to help him.

"Boys! Come over here" we both looked back to see Nat waving us to come

"Whats wrong?" Steve asked

"Carol has an idea" she responded

I lit up, there was still hope.

Carol came over to us

"What's the idea?" I asked impatiently

"Only massive amounts of power and energy can destroy the stones, and all the stone have a huge amount of power and energy, so if I use the infinity gauntlet to wield the other five stones to then destroy the one." She explained

This could work, it could

"Would you be up to doing that?" Cap asked

She nodded

"Let's do it then" I responded

Captain Marvel slid the glove on, it was way to big for her but she managed. She made her hand form a fist then pointed the five stones at the soul stone, she took a deep breath in.

"Here we go" she said then she blasted the soul stone with the others mainly using the power stone. We tried to look at the stone through the blinding light but it was to much.

After a minute she stopped and fell to the ground.

"Is she alright?" Loki asked but didn't do anything

We rushed to the stone

It had cracked open straight through the middle.

"Why isn't everyone coming back?" Scott asked

"Did it not work?" Vision wondered

I looked down, tears threatening to drop down my face. Then a glow came from the stone and somebody appeared next to Rhode. They re formed to show that it was...Sam!

He smiled

"Oh man am I glade to see you guys"

Next somebody else went next to vision.

It was Wanda

She looked around, she saw vision and started to cry, she pulled him into a hug

next came t'challa who appeared to the right of okoye.

More came,

The shirtless guy called drax, then The insect girl named Mantis, emerged to my right

Then... a tree?... in front of rocket

Then Clint's family.

Then Bucky came back

Then strange, who came in front of me

"Tony" he said

"Yeah good to see you too"

Next to come back was quill. He looked around, a green lady appeared next to nebula they hugged then she ran to Peter Quill. That must be gamora

But where was the kid

"Strange where's peter?" I asked him

"I...don't know he should be here"

We waited a minute. Was he not coming? Then the stone lit up and a person came out of the stone. It was peter. He stood in front of me eyes closed. He suddenly fell down, he was unconscious. I sat down next to him. His eyes where still closed

"Kid...kid" I tried to wake him up

His eyes opened.


	11. Chapter 11

I opened my eyes

It was ! He was looking over me, with a big smile and...wait where those...tears?

"You scared me half to death kid" he pulled me into a hug

The tears came running down my cheeks

"Thanks " I said

"What for" he ended the hug

"Everything, including getting me out of there"

I looked around and saw that Captain America, Thor,black widow, hulk AND Hawkeye where standing there watching us, noticed too

"Never knew you had a soft spot stark" Hawkeye said "Who's this?"

"You good for them to know who you are?" He whispered to me, I nodded in return

"This is Peter Parker aka Spider-Man"

he introduced me to the original Avengers.

"Pete this is Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Thor" he pointed to each of them

Wow I was just introduced to the avengers by Tony Stark. This is the greatest day of my life.

went over to talk to Steven strange and left me with the avengers.

They looked at me and I smiled awkwardly back

"So kid, queens huh" Captain America said

He remembered when I told him the area I live in, that's so cool

"Yeah" I nodded

I'm so glad I'm back and everything's back to normal, I revised what happened last in the stone. Everyone disappearing even Michelle... michelle! Where is she?!

All of a sudden I was frantic the avengers where looking towards me, I ran over to Wanda who was talking to vision.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Wanda have you seen MJ?" I asked panicking

"Who is MJ?" Vision asked

"Just one of Peters friends, no I haven't seen her sorry" Wanda responded to the both of us

I ran over to and Steven.

"Uh Steven? Have you seen MJ?" I asked

"The girl? No I haven't"

Oh no. What if she didn't come back, what if she's dead!

"Where would she be then?! She's not dead is she?" I panicked

"Kid whoever your looking for is probably back on earth, with whoever she was with last. That's how it worked, whoever you Where with last you returned to them." He reassured me.

"Yeah ok, so can we go back to earth then?" I calmed myself

"Ok" he responded "strange can you take us back to earth in one of those portal things?" asked Steven

"Probably not, you said were on Titan, that's way out of my reach" he answered

Star-lord walked over to us

"Guess I can show you guys my awesome piloting skills" he rustled my hair

"Yeah our ship should be big enough for everyone, might be a bit squished though" a raccoon said, wait a talking raccoon?

"Oh peter and Steven this is rocket" Peter said

"I am groot" groot said

"And tony this is groot and gamora" quill pointed to them to show .

"Ok then let's just get on that ship and get the kid back to earth" looked at me

We got on the ship, there was room for everyone but at times when we all moved it did get squished.

and the rest of the original avengers where up stairs with the guardians and the rest of us where down. Including loki, after the attack on New York I don't know if anyone should trust him. But obviously Thor trusts him so the rest of us have to trust him.

"So what happened while we where in the stone?" I asked

"Plenty of things kid" Rhodes answered

Nobody seemed like they where in a talking mood so I decided to get up and ask all the questions.

I don't know if they where having a secret meeting or something so I tried my best to be as quiet as possible. I herd voices once I got to the stairs, I started to climb them. Once my head and shoulders poked out of the floor to the second level I listened in on their conversation, I know I shouldn't be but I'm curious. I couldn't hear to well so I tried to move to get a better position when I stepped on one of the steps and it creaked. Nobody heard it luckily, or so I thought

"Your terrible at sneaking kid" black widow shouted silencing the boys. They all turned around to see me

Now I'm In trouble.

"Hey- I um just needed to talk to ...if that's ok" I defended myself

"Come on up kid" nodded for me to come. I went up the stairs and joined their group.

"What's wrong Pete?" asked

"I just have a lot of questions" I told him

"Ask away kid" Natasha responded for

I asked questions like how they found thanos and how they defeated him, what happened while we where in the stone.

Then they asked me questions like what we did and what happened in the stone.

"Luckily it had only been a few days I was worried we'd be trapped in there for years" I said

They all looked at each other as if they where confused

"Kid-" Steve started

"You've been in there for a month" finished

Wait what, but how's that possible, it had only been a few days in the stone, what has aunt May been doing for a month

They all looked at me as if I was about to break

" " I paused "did you tell aunt May what happened?"

Tony Stark's POV

"Of course I did Parker, what else would I have done" I told him

It broke my heart to tell his aunt that peter might not return, she didn't take it well at all

"I also told her I was going to get you back and we did" I said to him

He looked like he was about to collapse, we brought him over to a seat and continued talking.

"Did you check in on her?" He asked

Of course I did but she was distraught and I don't know if I should tell him that.

"I did" I nodded

"How was she?"

"She'll be better once she sees you safe" I put my hand on his shoulder. "We better go tell everyone else that they've been in the stone for bit over a month" I told the others

I walked over to the stairs with the rest of the team, I looked back to see peter looking down frowning

Peter Parker's POV

I was looking down at the floor. I needed to think. I looked back up to see all but one of the avengers had gone. The one who had stayed was walking over to me, she sat down next to me.

"One month hey" black widow said

All I did in return was nod

"You know once we get back to earth and get settled and everything's back to normal, I could teach you to sneak up on people better. I herd you can climb walls" she said

That cheered up a bit, thinking that THE black widow just asked me if she could train me

"Yeah that would be cool. So do I call you Black widow or something else or" She cut me off

"Just Nat will do" she said with a smile

I laughed "Sorry, ok Nat, how would you teach me?"

"Teach you to be stealthy, smart on your actions" she tapped the side of her head

"That would be so cool" she smiled "how long till we get back do you think?"

She got up and went to where the piloting area was

"Come see kid" she waved me to come over

I stood up and went to her. I looked at the view, planet earth.

I smiled "home sweet home"


	12. Chapter 12

I went up behind the kid and Nat to see earth just up a head.

"You ready to go home kid" I startled them

"Yeah, pumped to see aunt May"

Did he just say pumped? I laughed

"Why don't you go tell the others we're going to land.." I looked over to Peter Quill "hey quill how much longer till we land?"

"About half an hour" he answered

"In about half an hour" I said to peter

"Ok " he walked off

I walked next to Natasha

"He's something else huh" she said fixating her eyes on earth.

"Yeah he's a special one" I responded

I could tell she was growing fond of him, just like I did.

Cap came up to tell the guardians where to land, we where going to Wakanda then we'd all go our seperate ways from there.

I'd take peter back to queens, back to his aunt.

Forty or so minutes later we arrived in wakanda and went through the barrier with Steve's coordination's. When we landed there was a crowd awaiting us. It looks like all the people who disappeared where back too.

The space ships engine stopped and there was silence

Peter Parker's POV

I feel like it's been forever since I was on earth, well as I found out a month which I was still dwelling on. T'challa told us about Wakanda but it was breath taking to see it all in person

We gathered in the bottom section of the ship. The doors opened and we where met out all of us came flooding out with t'challa In front. All 14 of us , including captain marvel, whom I'd been introduced to on the way home came off the ship with happy smiles

We came to a stop when t'challa did. A girl stood 10 feet from him with tears in her eyes

"Brother" she said her arms wide open. He rushed towards her and they hugged. This must be his sister, what did he say her name was again? Shuri that's it. T'challa told me she was the same age as me.

T'challa introduced her to everyone she hadn't met. I was the last.

"And this is Peter Parker, he's the same age as you" t'challa said

"Hey" I smiled and waved

"Hey" she responded

"Hey kid we might be a little while before we get you back to your aunt" said to me

"Yeah ok" I nodded

"Would you like to come see all the tech we have?" Shuri asked me

I smiled look over to to make sure it was ok, he gave a 'why not' look

"Heck Yeah" I looked back to Shuri

We hurried to a big building, and went inside. Once we got into the lab she showed me around and all the cool tech the Wakandans had.

"This is so cool" I said looking around in awe

"We are producing even more technology for hospitals, and healing sicknesses" she said

"That's so cool"

She showed me around more and invited me to use some of the tech, she even had a look at the web slingers in my suit, she commented that she could make them even better. I told her I like them the way they where.

After a while came down and told me we had to get going. We said goodbye to her and headed out.

"You going to be alright to say goodbye to all these people?" asked me

"Yeah" I shrugged

Once we where outside I said my goodbye to t'challa.

Turns out the guardians where going back to space for a while then they might come back for a bit after that.

I said goodbye to groot, rocket, drax and Mantis.

Then I came to peter and gamora

"It was so cool to meet you guys." I said to them

"Gotta admit it, I'm going to miss you" star-lord admitted I smiled in return

Gamora put her hand on the side of my shoulder "Stay safe, we'll see you soon"

"Yeah ok" I nodded

We walked off to the quin Jet I looked back and waved. We hopped on the jet with Rhodes, Thor, Loki, Wanda, vision, Steve, Bucky, Nat, Clint and his family, ant-man and Bruce. Our next stop would be the avengers facility and from there happy would drive me home.

It took around 8 hours to reach The compound from wakanda. Once we got there everyone was tired and hungry. It was 9.30 when we got off the quin jet.

I'd come back and see the avengers soon since did make me an avenger, so these goodbyes weren't really goodbye more cya laters. Once I had to say bye to Nat she said to me "come back soon and we can start the training" then she winked and walked off

Pepper came out of the building rushing.

"Tony oh my god your ok" she pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

Happy came out soon after "Hey kid, ready to go home"

"So ready" I said wearily

He got into the front seat of a car and winded the window down

"Come on tony let's get peter home"

I got into the car, I was followed by .

It was a 2 hour drive back to the apartment building aunt May and I live in. Once we got to the front my heart beat got faster. It had been just over a month since I've seen aunt May, I didn't know how I'd be expecting her to react. Angry? Relived? I'd find out In a minute

"Thanks happy" I said he nodded

walked with me up to the door.

"You ready kid?" He asked

I took a deep breath in "yup"

I knocked

The door unlocked

The door opened

And Aunt May was standing there. She looked at me then to . She smiled with glassy eyes.

She pulled me into a tight hug

"Peter"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys so this will be the final chapter to this story, thank you all so much for reading my story. I can promise you a new story by then end of this week, I need your help on what it should be about. Comment** ** _A_** **if you think it should be about what happened with the avengers in finding thanos, comment** ** _B_** **if you think it should be about what happens with peter after** ** _in the stone._** **Again thank you all so much**

"I missed you so much" I mumbled into her shoulder as we where hugging

"You scared me so much, I thought you where in the space ship when you didn't answer your phone then, I thought you where dead because I could find you" She sobbed

She pulled away from the hug

"Thank you tony, for bringing him home"

"No problem, sorry it was delayed" he shrugged "I should be heading back now"

Aunt May cut him off

"Please stay for a coffee or tea, it's the least I can do" she pleaded

"Ok, I'll stay for a coffee" she stepped aside and let Mr. Stark in. I followed Mr. Stark and came to a stop in the lounge room. There was someone sitting on the lounge.

She turned around

It was MJ

"Peter, oh my god I'm so glad your ok" she rushed up to me

She cupped her hands around my face, then she kissed me. It was only a quick kiss though we knew that and aunt May where watching. She stepped away from me and blushed.

"So, peter, who's this?" asked

"Um this is MJ" I said awkwardly

"Oh this is the girl you where worried about on Titan" said as if he was trying to embarrass me. I herd aunt May giggle and I saw that MJ was blushing, there's no doubt that I'm probably blushing too.

"How about we get some food into you peter" Aunt May suggested

"Yes please, I'm starving" I responded

We went over to the table in the kitchen and sat down, Aunt May made a coffee for , tea for MJ and herself and a Sandwich for me.

"Thanks May" I said as she put the plate in front of me

"MJ told me you two found each other in that stone thing" May sat down

"Yeah, helped me find her" I said, she looked very confused "he's a wizard" I looked over to who was silently laughing at me for calling him a wizard

Once finished his coffee we said goodbye to him.

"Thanks " I said

"No problem kid, I'll see you soon, you can pop into the avengers facility anytime you want, I think May wants to see you again" he responded

We waved our goodbyes and went to the lounge.

"So, when did this happen" Aunt May gestured to me and MJ

She laughed "um, when we where in the stone"

"Mm" she nodded with a grin

"I should probably be going, it's late." Michelle got up.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" May asked

"No that's ok" she started walking

She looked back and smiled "cya dork"

"Bye MJ" I smirked back

She walked out and closed the door behind her

"Did you make the first move?" Aunt May said straight away

I laughed "maybe"

She sat next to me. "Hunny, What happened in the stone?"

I took a deep breath in

"I could feel it, when it happened, when I disappeared it hurt so much. My senses where going nuts. Then i disappeared and I couldn't feel, then I could and I was in the stone" I continued telling her what had happened and how we got off Titan and even getting to see wakanda. Once I was done she took a deep breath in and let it out "I'm so sorry this happened to you peter" she placed her hand on my cheek

It felt good to be with aunt May again

I yawned "I think I'm going to head to bed now, I had to sleep on the floor in that place so a bed will be good to come back too"

She chuckled "sure thing sweetie"

"Night may" I said walking away to my room.

"Night peter"

I took off my Spider-Man suit and put on my pjs. I slipped into my bed. Oh man, I missed this. I got into a comfortable position and closed my eyes

'I've met so many amazing people and hung out with the avengers, yeah this experience sucked but there where some good parts.'

I closed my eyes and thought about going back to normal life, or at least what passes for normal in my life.

I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and story**

 **DONT FORGET to**

 **Comment** ** _A_** **if you think My next story should be about what happened with the avengers in finding thanos**

 **or**

 **comment** ** _B_** **if you think it should be about what happens with peter after** ** _in the stone._**


	14. Back in action

**A/N: Hey guys. So this is my new story about what happened when tony, Steve and Natasha were trying to find thanos and deflate him whilst getting everyone back. I'd love it if you could check it out and tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **here is the first chapter for you to check it out.**

A minute ago I was leaning over Peter Parker, trying to hold in my tears.

A minute ago he was laying on the hard surface of this planet slowly disappearing.

Now, I'm sitting next to where he just was, staring at the ground. The blue lady stood to my right a few meters away.

"We need to get of this planet" she said in a mechanical voice

"I'm sorry but, who even are you?" I asked impatiently

"nebula" she simply answered

"How'd you know quill and the other two?"

"I'm gamora's sister, I also tried to kill them multiple times"

"You tried to kill your sister and her friends?" I tried to make sense of things

"Before we made up" she answered "back to what I was saying, we need to find a way off of this planet"

"I agree with that, but how" I asked, when she came to Titan she crashed her ship so how were we going to get off here

All of this outer space shit was starting to annoy me. Hopefully Bruce will find a way to contact Friday.

"I'm going to look around" Nebula looked around to see where she could explore. She walked away. Once she was a fair distance away from me I surveyed my injuries, mainly the stab I got from thanos. There was a lot of blood on my shirt. I did my best to patch up the stab wound with my suits technology, after I did that I tried to stand again. It hurt but I managed. I looked around, how was I going to get out of here.

Steve's POV

We walked back slowly to the main building in wakanda. We were silent, all that could be heard were our heavy steps as we trudged back during sundown. Bruce, while in the hulk buster suit, carried visions lifeless body. I looked up, to the sky, the sunset was beautiful as it tried to over cast all events of the horrible day.

Today we lost Sam, Wanda, Vision, t'challa and Bucky. Bucky. I just got him back and now he's gone again, for the fourth time. 'How would we get them back?'

Once we reached the building Shuri, the young ,but feisty, princess of wakanda ran up to us and stopped near okoye.

"Where is my brother?" She asked in a worried tone

She stared at okoye before the worrier woman looked down and slowly shook her head.

Shuri covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes grew glassy

Natasha stepped forward and went to Shuri, she put her arm around the scientists back and walked her inside.

We were shown to our own rooms and where the kitchen and lounge room was. We all went to our room to try sleep. The bed was comfortable and I was tired but still I couldn't rest. I couldn't stop thinking that, we just let the entire universe down, we didn't do our job to defend earth, and now half of the galaxy is dead, gone, poof. I closed my eyes, 'maybe that would help me sleep' but no. All I could picture was Bucky, disappearing, turning to ash. I opened my eyes, got up walked out of my room and to the lounge room.

To my surprise Nat and Thor were sitting there talking quietly. They looked back and saw me, they both gave a half smile. I sat down next to Nat.

"Couldn't sleep?" Thor asked, I simply shook my head in return

"Still no answer from Clint" she reported

"He'll call when he can" I didn't want to think that Clint was gone too

"What happened to the avengers while I was gone?" Thor asked suddenly

"The avengers broke apart, we disagreed on some accords and there was a fight" I answered

"Him and tony aren't on speaking terms" Nat finished "What happened with you while we had our own civil war?"

"Well, Loki was alive, my father died and before he did he told me I had a half sister who was the rightful heir to azguards throne, she broke mjolnor, I found Bruce on a planet" he paused when banner walked into the room as if he had been summoned

"Don't let me interrupt" he said

Thor continued "we fought hela back on azguard, got the azguardians onto a ship before we blew up the planet... then we ran into thanos" he finished

"Sounds like a lot more happened with you than us" I said

There was some silence while we all looked down as we sat on the couch

"How are we going to fix this mess guys?" Nat broke the quietness

"We need to find tony" Bruce answered straight away

"Can you do that?" Thor asked

"I can try hack into Friday and locate him" Bruce suggested

"Can you do it now?" I wondered aloud

"If I can find the lab, Yeah"

Natasha POV

The boys followed me to the lab which Shuri was no doubt in. I found the entrance and opened the door, we walked down the steps to find Shuri, working on one of t'challa's black panther suits

"Knock knock" I said as I walked down the flight of stairs.

She jumped and turned around "give me a bit more warning next time"

I smiled, I liked her attitude towards things.

"Sorry, we where just wondering if Bruce could use some of your tech" I addressed

"What for?" She looked puzzled

"To find Tony Stark" Steve answered for me

"Use anything you want" she gestured around her

Bruce went over and started using the advanced computers to hack the multi million dollar suit.

An hour past as we watched Bruce and Shuri decode 3 passwords and enter a system I had no clue about.

"I'm going to get some coffee, Thor? Steve? Want a cup?" I asked

"Why not" Thor answered

"I'll come with you" Steve suggested. I nodded

"Bruce, Shuri want any coffee?" I half shouted

Bruce said yes and Shuri declined the offer, then Steve and I went up to the kitchen to make 4 coffees

I turned on the kettle and we both made 2 cups each. While we waited for the kettle to boil I started a conversation

"Do you think they're gone for good?" He knew what I was talking about

"I hope not" he replied

"If they are what are we going to do with out Sam or Wanda"

"I don't know, let's just find tony first then we can figure out what to do"

The kettle stopped boiling.

We took the hot coffees down to the lab, we had to be extra careful down the stairs, some did spill on my hand and it stung but no major burns. Once we got to where our friends were we noticed they weren't relaxed or focused like they were when we left

Me and Steve put the coffees down on a table

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We did it, I know where tony is!" Bruce exclaimed

"Where is he?" Steve asked

"On a planet called...Titan"


End file.
